


Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sexual Tension, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: All it takes for Marinette to finally give in to temptation is a cut on the lip and a caring partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216





	Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, blame Enrique Iglesias' Hero, a song I used to hate 20 years ago, but listened to on repeat this morning, smh.

“Stay still.”

“Leave me alone. I’m fine. Ouch.”

“You’re not fine, Marinette, let me see.”

Marinette stopped squirming for a second but when Adrien’s hand touched her chin she couldn’t hide her wince.

“Sorry.”

She looked up at him, as he stood between her legs, eyebrows knitted in worry as he inspected her face .

“Tell me again, how did you manage to do that to yourself?” He asked as he reached for the antiseptic wipes. 

“I tripped,” she mumbled. 

“You tripped?” His incredulous tone made her squirm again. “I turn around for one second and you manage to bust your lip,” he said, shaking his head. 

“You can’t protect me from everything, kitty,” Marinette said, trying not to move her mouth too much. 

“I can try. If you let me,” he said. Didn’t he realise he already did enough? More than enough. It was endearing but also infuriating at times how he wanted to play the knight in shining armour, er, leather. She could take care of herself. Or so she thought. 

“Ok, let me put it like that. Even you can’t protect me from my own clumsiness,” she stressed. 

“Ladybug, savior of Paris, falls victim to her own clumsiness,” he declared, as if reading the latest headline.

“Ha-ha. Ladybug at least has battles as an excuse for war scars. Marinette doesn’t,” she shrugged. “At least it’s not as bad as that time you gave me a black eye.”

“I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to elbow you in the eye!” He apologised again.

“I know, I know.” She didn’t want to laugh, because it would hurt, but it was funny to see how sorry he was for something that had taken a lot of explaining on her part. He’d even taken the blame, saying it had happened while they were playing games. It even sounded more believable than the truth that it had been during fight practice. 

“Ok, now is the moment for you to show your real courage. This will hurt,” he said, holding up a wipe.

“Do your worst,” she said, closing her eyes. If she trusted anyone to do this, it was him. As surreal as it was to have him there on her balcony, taking care of her after what had been a successful fight before her fall, it also felt good. 

She felt him move and the air shift as he leaned closer. It was easy to pretend her heart was beating so fast because she was afraid of the sting. But it was all Adrien. She wasn’t afraid of a scrape, but she was afraid of the effect he had on her and the worst thing was that he knew it.

The first touch of the wipe made her hiss and ball up his shirt into her fists. 

“There, there,” she heard Adrien’s soothing voice before he blew gently on the wound. She shivered all over but it had nothing to do with pain this time. “A little more.”

Marinette tried to focus on the gentle hand on her cheek, keeping her in place as he dabbed at the cut. Was she that desperate for his touch that she welcomed the opportunity her own misfortune offered? It was all on her after all, she insisted on keeping this professional. He was only respecting her wishes. Her treacherous desires sometimes whispered that she wished he rebelled just a little, pushing her boundaries just to see if she’d stop him. He wouldn’t, she knew. 

“It looks better now without the dried up blood. It’s just a small cut, along with the scrape on your chin.” As he spoke, his breath fanned her face. Was he that close?

Her eyes flew open of their own accord, meeting the dazzling green of his. He blinked but didn’t pull back.

A finger swiped at her lip and he looked down to follow its movement. He wasn’t touching the cut because it didn’t sting. It was just a soothing touch but the sensations it caused were quite different. Marinette almost missed the pain, because this made her think dangerous things. 

“I can kiss the pain away, you know,” he said, eyes returning to hers with a twinkle of mischief.    
She wasn’t the only one, obviously. She felt her lips stretch in a smile and tug at the wound. 

“Ouch. Only words, no actions,” she sighed. 

“Did you hit your head along with busting your lip, m’lady?” He asked slowly. “I could swear this sounded like an invitation.”

“I don’t think so, although I’m really questioning my sanity,” she admitted. He narrowed his eyes at her before leaning in. She stopped breathing as his lips barely brushed the corner of her mouth where she still felt the faint burn of the antiseptic. 

“The other side,” she breathed as he pulled back. She hated how needy she sounded but she couldn’t help it. He was too close, too tempting to resist.

“You’re not hurt there.. “

“Exactly.”

“Oh.”

He tilted his head the other way, his eyes darting to hers for a second. She could swear the air between them felt a degree hotter. 

Marinette closed her eyes, thankful that she was sitting down, because her legs felt like jelly. It was an agonising second of wondering “will he, won’t he,” before she felt the tentative touch. She completely forgot about the cut that was the cause for all this. All thoughts just flew out of her mind. Everything disappeared. The soft lips against hers were all that mattered. 

She leaned in, desperate for more contact. She heard and felt him gasp when her fingers dug into his hair and held him to her, while her lips moved against his. She’d been wrong, so wrong to deny herself this. Thank God for her clumsiness!

Much too soon the pain in her lip resurfaced, making her wince and breaking the spell.

“Sorry,” he said as he relinquished her mouth. 

“Don’t be, just promise to do it again when it’s healed,” she panted as she tried to focus on the world around her again.

“As long as you want me to, I will,” he said, a smile turning into a smirk. “Now onto your chin.” 

“You’re only looking for excuses to touch me,” she said.

“Be quiet and maybe I’ll kiss this one too,” he muttered as he got to work and she laughed, the pain shooting through her barely registering. 


End file.
